


Heart Speak

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I felt in love when I wrote this, I wrote this on a train, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: Metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Kitchen Sink, from the Regional At Best album.





	

Comfort of softness and fluff surrounds  
Sleepy smiles and morning music sounds  
"Hello, friend", greets the day.  
Beatific smiles abound

All we've been through  
All we've seen  
All we've realised

A stretching of limbs, after eventual rest  
A reward after battles of a lifetime

Suddenly awake

People need to know  
My message  
My call from the other side  
My understanding   
My language to speak direct to their broken hearts, left crumbled and ready to pour out, for better or for worse

It doesn't have to be like this

He bites back tears  
Droplets to a page  
Wanting no war to wage  
Wanting to soothe their rage  
Inviting his heart to the stage

_Speak now, my love_   
_You've been here too_   
_Tell them for me, what they need to do_

He leans into its arms  
Softened and safe  
And falls back to sleep  
Having fought for an age

Clarity his trophy  
Relief in his veins  
 _It'll be okay now_  
 _It'll all be okay_

_I love you._


End file.
